


like honey // ch smut

by lemoncheerios



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Calum Hood - Freeform, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncheerios/pseuds/lemoncheerios
Summary: She can’t stop thinking about him after a one night stand, and she’s in for a real surprise when she tries to find a distraction.





	like honey // ch smut

I should have known I was in trouble when he came in and flashed me that panty-dropping smile. Maybe a part of me did, but it didn’t stop me. 

Not until it was too late and he was using a lot more than a smile to get me naked. Not until I’d gotten naked for him, redressed again and several days passed where I naively thought he might call. 

He didn’t. He’d told me he wouldn’t so I don’t know how I managed to convince myself otherwise but it had been 5 days since my one night stand with Calum. 

We met at my office- a large corporate radio station where I was new but he was not. Our morning show had a long-standing relationship with both his band and his record label that got them special treatment and made my job a whole lot more annoying.I’d been assigned their concierge, tasked with seeing to their comfort and getting them from place to place on time as they conducted meet and greets, had their interview with our host and played a small private concert. I’d managed to do a great job of it despite the heady feeling of his gaze on me and the knowing smile every time he caught my eye. He’d stopped me in the hall between the interview and show, one arm bracing against the wall I was leaning against, texting a friend about how much shit I was in with this hotter than hell musician in my studio. 

He’d dipped his head until his hot breath fanned across my neck as he spoke and his lips brushing my ear, “I didn’t miss you staring, and I’m flattered. Call me.”   
Briefly, one large hand had come to my waist as the other tucked against my hip, fingers curling as he dipped them into my pocket. He let his lips linger against my ear for a moment longer before he released me and was gone without a backward glance. 

Against my better judgement, I called him. Hell, I’d barely managed to wait until I was home and settled before I was carefully entering the digits scrawled across the back of a receipt - a honey and cinnamon macchiato, extra whipped cream. Surely that wasn’t his coffee order. 

5 days had passed since and I was still thinking about his skin under my hands and his lips against my skin. Even when I tried not to, I’d find myself lingering in the thought as heat rose in my belly and eventually in my cheeks when I spent too long thinking. Damn him. 

He’d distracted me that day at work and even though I was out now, desperate for a distraction, he still toyed with my thoughts. Every icy blonde man with warm skin, dark eyes, thick biceps and thicker lips had me imagining him in front of me again. Every one, especially the one at the bar, talking to a woman with his head dipped low to concentrate wholly on what she was saying. Even in profile he looked like Calum. Regal straight nose, broad and clean cut cheek and jaw bones striking hollows into his rich skin. 

That guy didn’t just look like Calum, I realized with an embarrassing swell of desire in my core. He was Calum. He turned and met my eye, no doubt having felt my insistent gaze searching his face. 

Brows pulling together as he took a moment to place me, his eyes widened only slightly in surprise once he finally did. A soft smile tugged at the corner of those full lips and he inclined his head in greeting. 

I didn’t even wave before stepping into the crowd and letting it push and pull me out of his orbit to quiet the panicked excitement in my mind. Weaving through the writhing crowd on the dance floor, I made my way to the bathroom. I stared in the mirror a long second before splashing cold water against my chest to try to calm the rising heat of shock at seeing him here. I’d come out to try to escape him. Of all the bars and clubs in this damn city, how had we ended up in the same one? 

“Rude,” I muttered to no one in particular, tousling my hair as I evaluated my reflection, suddenly a lot less sure of the cocky wardrobe choices I had made when planning to get laid and forget a certain espresso-eyed rocker. Snakeskin and metallic were a far cry from my usual jet black everything, but it’s not like I could change. Dragging my gaze from the mirror, I closed my eyes tight before dropping my hand from my hair and tossing my head in an attempt to shake the critical thoughts loose. The soft jingle of the earrings I wore obscured the sound of the bathroom door opening and when a warm hand slid across my belly, body pressing into me from behind, the only thing that stifled my scream was another hand across my mouth. 

My eyes sprang open as terror tore through every other thought in my mind and blanked it for a brief moment before I met his gaze in the mirror. Familiar espresso eyes danced with humor and silent laughter was etched in every plane of his face as he dipped his head to my ear just like the day we’d met, hot breath fanning across my chest this time as he quipped, “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Fancy indeed. You scared the shit out of me,” I shot back. I tried to sound angry but didn’t miss the breathy betrayal of my own voice as it dropped the words into a whisper. I was too aware of how his hand against my belly held my back to his front, the heat of his chest against my bare upper back. The smell of him blotted out the acrid chemical smell of the nightclub bathroom and I couldn’t stop looking at our reflection in the mirror. The critical assessment of moments ago was gone and all I could think was how good his hand looked pressed against my stomach, how erotic the position we were in appeared in the glass. My chin tipped up a little, neck exposed and his hand had dropped from my mouth to my shoulder where it curled around my collar bone as his fingers rested against my throat. He surrounded me and I couldn’t think of anything else. Suddenly, I couldn’t even remember what it was about him that I’d wanted so desperately to forget. Without releasing the force that held me against him, he worked my shirt up so his touch ghosted across the bare skin over my waist and he skimmed the top of my jeans with a soft tsking sound.   
“No fun when you wear pants this high, darlin.” he chided softly, hand moving lower over my jeans to splay across my hip and tug me back against him. With such intentional contact, I couldn’t miss the proof of his matching flare of desire pressed against my ass. I wiggled it, enjoying the delicious friction of him against me as I watched his eyes slide out of focus and heard the breath hiss between his teeth when he swore. 

I watched his jaw work for a moment and I smiled, basking in the dizzy delight of making him want me as much as I’d wanted him all week. His hand against my shoulder shifted again, tightening briefly on my throat before he pushed my chin up and pressed his mouth to my neck, sucking the tender skin of my pulse and trailing soft kisses toward my face before speaking against my lips, “Come home with me.” 

The way he held me was dominant and possessive, and the words were not a request. But there was nothing scary about the way Calum wanted me, and despite his hands binding me in place, his touch was gentle. Soft whispers of reverence against my skin.

“Okay.” I told him in a hoarse whisper, desire roughening my own voice at the sexy silhouette of us in the mirror. He shifted his hips once, pressing into me hot and hard before he released his grip on me. I turned to face him, taking in the flushed skin off his chest and the heat that made his eyes molten. I reached for his shoulders, entranced by the obvious desire painted across his features and intending to kiss him right there but he stepped out of my reach. 

“Not here. If we start now,” a visible swallow as his gaze trailed across my chest and down my body, “maybe we won’t stop.”

I nodded curtly, and let him lead the way to his car. 

\------

His house was only a couple miles from the club, and the 10 minute drive was just enough to calm the racing of my pulse before we arrived. He offered me water, but all I could think about was what we’d come here to do. 

Never in my life had I wanted someone so much and I was beyond relieved when he ushered me to his bedroom instead of the couch. We made it half-way down the hall, his arm looped around my waist, before he stopped us, trapping me between the wall and his body with his face inches from mine. 

“I said I wouldn’t call and I’m a man of my word,” he rasped as his mouth moved against my neck, one hand braced beside my head just like that first day, and the other sliding up the back of my shirt against my skin and setting a trail of fire in his wake. 

I made a noncommittal sound somewhere between agreement and a moan. 

His hand slid beneath the waist of my jeans and he gripped my ass, fingers biting into the soft skin there as his mouth hovered just a breath away from mine, “but I’ve thought about your sweet ass all week.”

Then he was kissing me and whatever cocky response I wanted to make evaporated in the heat of his mouth on me, tongue possessive as it tangled with mine. The hand that gripped me pulled more firmly and I lifted my leg, hooking it around his waist so our bodies lined up and I could feel him against me. He made a choked sound into my mouth, but he didn’t stop kissing me as he dropped his hand from the wall and brought it to my other thigh, encouraging that leg to do the same until my feet were off the ground and he was walking. Still kissing me, carrying me, consuming every bit of my mind with the way his body shifted against me as he moved. I broke the kiss, sliding my mouth desperately across his skin, nipping at his throat and collarbone and practically out of my mind with desire. 

“Calum,” I panted against the notch of his jaw that was so kissable I couldn’t stand it. I wasn’t even sure what I wanted, but he seemed to. With a nod and forceful thump of one booted foot, we enter his room, me still hoisted against his torso and our hips shifting together enticingly with every step. By the time he reached the bed and began to lower me to the surface, I can’t decide if I’m ready for the loss of contact. Luckily I didn’t have to as he followed me to our new horizontal position, shirt tugged off and discarded onto the floor along the way.

“You next,” he growled, his hot hungry mouth moving across the neckline of the snakeskin top as his hands roughly pushed the material up until he could grip it all. The material slid over my head easily enough and he wasted no time tugging the clasp of my bra off, baring my breasts for his gaze that got impossibly more hungry as he took me in. He settled his palms over the underswell of each breast, nipples caught between his knuckles as he continued to kiss between them, muttering compliments and obscenities as he kissed his way down my body. I couldn’t think coherently enough to determine what he was saying as my thoughts swirled with pleasure at the sensation of his cool hands and sharp pinching at my breasts warring with the hot wet softness of his tongue as it swirled across my ribs and belly. My hands twined into his hair, grateful it was just barely long enough to grip when he tugged my jeans and panties down in one smooth motion. At the loss of touch on my breasts, I arched my back and made a harsh needy sound. He laughed, the deep vibration slicing straight through me and driving up the desperate need for him. He slid down until he knelt next to the bed, and kissed the inside of one thigh. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of him- perfect face in stark contrast to the freckled softness of my thighs. But before I could say anything at all, he trailed kisses up until he nearly met the apex of them, exactly where I wanted him most. 

“I fucking love your thighs,” he rasped, kissing them in turn again before trailing his tongue across my core teasingly and speaking again, “thick and sweet just like honey. You’re made of fucking honey.” 

Then he showed me how much he loved honey until I screamed his name and the whole world exploded. Until he was all that existed.


End file.
